The Greatest Gift of All
by tje-82871
Summary: Kevin and Lucy are getting married - on Christmas Eve! Join the Camden clan as they prepare for the special occasions.
1. Breakfast Talk

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey, Luce! Only one day until you get married, and I get my own room," Ruthie Camden reminded her older sister as she walked into the kitchen for breakfast on the morning of December 23rd.  
  
"Normally kids your age are counting down the days till Christmas," Mary Camden pointed out to her youngest sister.  
  
"My giving her a bedroom all to herself IS my Christmas gift to her," Lucy Camden explained with a smile.  
  
"Well, it's not going to be your own bedroom until after Christmas, and I leave again," Mary reminded Ruthie.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. I suppose you can sleep in MY room for a few days," Ruthie rolled her eyes and grabbed the syrup to pour on her pancakes.  
  
Lucy and Mary watched their little sister. She had always wanted her own room. She had even gone as far as trying to kick Robbie out so that she could get her own room.  
  
"Good morning, Ladies!" Robbie Palmer walked into the Camden kitchen.  
  
"Morning, Robbie," Annie greeted the "adopted" member of the family. "Sit down, have some pancakes," She sat down a plate in front of Robbie.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. C."  
  
"Good date last night," Mary asked him.  
  
"It was ok."  
  
"Just ok?"  
  
"It's hard to date someone who's a police officer. Roxanne kept giving out tickets to everyone."  
  
The girls giggled. "Kevin doesn't do that on our dates," Lucy told him.  
  
"Yeah, well, I think Roxanne takes her job a little too seriously."  
  
"Can cops really give out tickets when they're not on duty?" Annie asked.  
  
"She WAS on duty." He took a bite before continuing. "She got called to watch the promenade last night while we were on our date."  
  
"You see, that's the difference between me and you, Robbie," Lucy said. "I would have told Kevin that if he answered his page; I'd shove his pager up his. . ."  
  
"Lucy!" Annie scolded as the back door opened. Kevin Kinkirk, Lucy's soon- to-be husband ran into the kitchen dressed in his police uniform. "Morning, Kevin. I thought you didn't have to work today."  
  
"I didn't, but I got called in until 2:00 this afternoon." He turned to Lucy. "Don't worry, Sweetie. I'll be done in plenty of time before rehearsal this evening."  
  
Robbie leaned over to Lucy and whispered, "Aren't you going to shove the pager up his. . ."  
  
"Shut up, Robbie," Lucy whispered back. Mary and Ruthie giggled.  
  
"Huh?" Kevin said, confused.  
  
"Never mind," Lucy dropped that part of the conversation. "You do remember that we have to pick up your mother, Ben, and Patti-Mary at the airport at 9, though, don't you?"  
  
"I was hoping you could do that yourself," he grimaced.  
  
"Kevin!" Lucy whined.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I figured since I'm taking all next week off for the honeymoon, I should go ahead and work a little bit today."  
  
Lucy sighed. "Oh, ok. I was just hoping that you'd be there when I meet your mother for the first time."  
  
"Lucy, my mother's going to love you." Lucy nodded. "Maybe, Mary will go with you. She's met my mother before."  
  
"To pick up Ben. I don't think so," Mary said.  
  
"Mary, I really hope you and Ben will get along; for mine and Lucy's sake."  
  
"I already told Mary she's getting along with Ben at least until the wedding is over tomorrow."  
  
". . . And I told Ben the same thing," Kevin added, both he and Lucy looking at Mary.  
  
"Alright! Alright! We'll get along," Mary surrendered. "But I'm still not going with you to the airport."  
  
"That's ok. I'll be fine."  
  
Kevin looked at his watch, "Oh, gotta go!" He kissed Lucy before grabbing a banana off the kitchen counter and heading out the door. 


	2. Airport Meeting

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lucy paced back and forth in the lobby of the Glen Oak airport. *Shoot, Kevin. Why did you leave me to do this alone?* Lucy thought nervously. *The last time I met my fiancé's mom, she hated me. It didn't help that my fiancé didn't stick up for me. Man, Kev, if your mother doesn't like me, you'd better stick up for me.* she continued her thoughts.  
  
"Lucy!" Lucy turned around to see Ben Kinkirk walking toward her.  
  
"Hi, Ben!" Lucy called back as he approached her and gave her a big bear hug.  
  
"How's my soon-to-be sister?" he quickly added, "Where's Kevin? I thought he was going to come with you." Ben looked around for his big brother.  
  
"He was, but he got called into work until two this afternoon."  
  
"That's Kev for ya. Ready to get in a few extra hours of work." He turned toward his sister. "You remember our sister, Patty-Mary?"  
  
"Yeah," she gave her a hug. "Good to see you again."  
  
Patty-Mary laughed, "We didn't really have a proper meeting the last time I was here. I was in a bit of a hurry."  
  
"Oh, and this is our mother, Susan Kinkirk," Ben introduced the short, brown-haired, middle-aged woman standing to his left.  
  
Lucy turned to meet her soon-to-be mother-in-law. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Kinkirk."  
  
"Please, call me Susan," she genuinely smiled at Lucy.  
  
"Susan," Lucy corrected herself.  
  
"I'm so happy to finally meet you, Lucy. I've heard so much about you from Kevin and Ben," Susan said politely.  
  
"Uh-oh!"  
  
"Only good, Lucy," Ben interjected. "Kevin and I only tell her the good things about you." Lucy stared at him. "Oh, not that there's anything bad about you, of course," He added with a playful grin.  
  
"I'm sure we'll get along just fine, Lucy." Susan responded.  
  
"Yes," Lucy smiled at Susan, knowing she was going to like this woman. "I'm sure we will," the two women smiled at each other. 


	3. Surprise!

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lucy, Ben, Patti-Mary, and Susan made their way out of the airport parking lot, and Lucy began driving toward the hotel where the Kinkirk's would be staying.  
  
"Hey, Luce, is your mom home?" Ben asked curiously from the backseat.  
  
"Yeah, she should be."  
  
"Let's stop by your place first. It'll be good to see your mom again."  
  
"Ok," she agreed.  
  
A few minutes later they pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Lucy and the other three walked up to the front door and stepped inside.  
  
"Lucy! Is that you?" Annie called out from another room.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I'm in the living room."  
  
Lucy headed into the Camden living room. "SURPRISE!" a crowd of women yelled out. Lucy stopped in her tracks with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"What's this?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"It's your bridal shower, silly." Mary told her.  
  
"Oh, my." Lucy was speechless for a moment. "How did you guys keep this from me?" she finally asked.  
  
"Piece of cake," Ruthie smiled.  
  
Lucy turned around to the Kinkirks. "Did you guys know about this?"  
  
They nodded with smiles on their faces. "Your mom called me," Susan admitted  
  
"You were all in on this? Wow! I can't believe it." Lucy's eyes widened as she looked around the room. Everyone was there. Her mom, Mary, Ruthie, Sarah, Aunt Julie, her grandmothers who has arrived the day before, Sarah's mother, Cecilia, a bunch of ladies from the church, and now Patty-Mary and Susan. Everyone! The room was beautifully decorated with lots of bows and streamers. Off to one corner there was a pile of gifts just waiting to be opened. Lucy felt like she was about to cry and laugh at the same time.  
  
Annie walked up to her middle daughter. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"I don't know. You guys are the best!" She hugged her mother.  
  
"Well, then, what do you say we get started with this party?"  
  
Susan and Patti-Mary walked into the living room to join the rest of the group leaving Ben standing in the doorway. "Hey! What about me?"  
  
Everyone laughed. "You can stay if you want, Ben?" Lucy grinned at him.  
  
"Yeah, we could use you," Ruthie added from the floor over by the pile of gifts.  
  
Ben looked at Ruthie hesitantly, "How so?"  
  
"Somebody needs to be our model for the toilet paper wedding dress." Ruthie smiled evilly.  
  
"No way! No way! I'm not staying!"  
  
"You don't have to," Annie interjected and glanced behind Ben where Simon and Robbie had just appeared. "Simon and Robbie agreed to take you out somewhere. They didn't care to stay either."  
  
"Hey, Ben," Simon said. "Let's blow this joint and go have some fun."  
  
"Now this I'll do," he pointed at the guys. "Let's get out of here before they have us modeling Lucy's lingerie." The boys quickly left.  
  
"Now that's a sight I didn't care to imagine," Mary grimaced while the others laughed.  
  
Lucy and Annie moved over to the chairs and sat down to begin Lucy's surprise bridal shower. 


	4. Guys Day Out

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Where are we going guys?" Ben asked Robbie and Simon as Robbie pulled the car out of the driveway.  
  
"Shopping," Robbie answered.  
  
"Shopping?" Ben asked incredulously. "We're going shopping? Maybe I should have just stayed at Lucy's bridal shower." Simon and Robbie exchanged glances. "What?" Ben asked.  
  
"Nothing," Simon lied.  
  
"No, you were thinking something Simon. What were you thinking?" Ben interrogated.  
  
"That you would have looked awfully cute in a small, sheer, Victoria Secret's nightgown." Simon grinned and Robbie laughed.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Seriously, though, Ben. We're going shopping. Then we're going on a little trip to the hospital."  
  
"Hospital? Why?"  
  
"You'll see," Robbie said. "I think you'll have a better time with us then if you'd stayed behind and modeled Lucy's underwear." Simon started laughing again.  
  
"Ok. I'll go along with the shopping trip," Ben chuckled.  
  
-----  
  
An hour later, Simon, Ben, and Robbie stood outside the doors of the Glen Oak hospital. "Ok, we're here. What's up, guys?" Ben asked again. "And what's with all the candy and stuff we bought?"  
  
"Ben, there are a bunch of little kids in this hospital that aren't going to be able to make it home for Christmas." Robbie began.  
  
"So we're bringing a little Christmas to them," Simon finished.  
  
"It's something that Simon and I did last year, and we thought maybe you'd like to continue the tradition with us this year, since you're going to be part of the family and all."  
  
The idea finally dawned on Ben as to what they were doing. "I see," Ben smiled. "We're playing Santa Clause."  
  
"Yeah," Robbie said. "Minus the red and white suit and long beard."  
  
"You see, Ben. If there's something that Robbie and I have learned over the years, it's that not everyone is as lucky as we are. They have families and parents there for them, but they're sick. Some have cancer or other chronic illnesses that are keeping them in the hospital. There's just something about being home on Christmas Eve and Christmas day that means a lot of people, especially children. They don't want to be cooped up in a hospital for Christmas, but they have to be."  
  
"Not only does it make the children smile," Robbie added. "But we get something out of it too. It's that feel good feeling knowing you've made someone smile."  
  
The three men smiled at each other. "Well, then. What are we waiting for?" Ben asked the others. He headed toward the hospital entrance with bags in hand singing, "Santa Clause is Coming To Town". 


	5. Married Man Bonding

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"To old married men," Matt Camden raised his can of Pepsi in a toast with his Grandpa Charles, the Colonel, and his dad.  
  
"Hey, who're calling old?" The Colonel asked his eldest grandson.  
  
"Us," Eric Camden told his father.  
  
"I'm not old; I'm a spring chicken," Charles Jackson, Annie's father, replied.  
  
"Fine, I'll rephrase that. To young married men, and the joys of being married," Matt again raised his can. This time the other three didn't complain but joined in the toast.  
  
The four men had been kicked out due to the bridal shower and had made their way to the pool hall for lunch. They were gathered around their table in the middle of the brightly decorated room. They were discussing, of all topics, marriage.  
  
"So, Eric, you ready to marry off Lucy?" Charles asked the Reverend.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Eric smiled.  
  
"I doubt you do, Dad," Matt answered. "Lucy seems ready. I figured she'd be the first one to get married."  
  
"You didn't think Mary would be the first?" Charles asked.  
  
"No," Eric answered for Matt. "Mary's the type that has trouble committing even if she's found the right guy," he shrugged. "Lucy just had to find the right one to commit to and she's ready and willing."  
  
"What do you mean 'even if she's found the right guy'? Has she?" The Colonel asked curiously.  
  
Matt and Eric were both quiet. Matt finally spoke up. "I think she did."  
  
"I think so too," Eric agreed quietly. "But that's not our business." Eric quickly changed the subject. "Is everything ready as far as the tuxes?" he asked Matt.  
  
"Yeah. Ben and I will pick them up tomorrow morning."  
  
"You're not wearing a tux, are you, Son?"  
  
"Yeah. Lucy doesn't care if I'm the minister or not. She doesn't want me to wear my robe while walking her down the aisle. She wants me to wear a tux. So it will probably be the first time you see a Protestant minister wearing a tux to a wedding." Eric smiled.  
  
"Who else is wearing a tux?" Charles asked.  
  
"Well, Dad is. Kevin is. Ben's the best man so he is. Simon, Robbie, and I are the groomsmen, so we are. Then the two of you are. That's it, I think," Matt listed off.  
  
"Don't forget Sam and David," Eric reminded him.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sam and David are the greeters so they'll be wearing tuxes too," Matt chuckled at the tiny tuxes the twins would be wearing.  
  
"Mary, Ruthie, Sarah, and Kevin's sister are the bridesmaids right?" Charles asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Just then their lunch arrived and the men got quiet as they began to eat. 


	6. Crashing the Party

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Oh, my! Oh MY!" Lucy held up a very skimpy piece of red material that looked more like string. She quickly placed it back in its box and put it back on the floor while the women laughed hysterically at Lucy's embarrassed reaction. Lucy has turned red by this time. "I'm sure Kevin will love it," the words stumbled out.  
  
"Love what?" Kevin showed up in the living room doorway just as Lucy had uttered the last words. This made the women laugh even harder, and Lucy turn a brighter shade of red.  
  
Lucy looked up at Kevin. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kevin gave Lucy a huge grin, knowing full well what the women had been up to before he walked into the living room. "What? You didn't think I'd miss out on the fun, did you?" He noticed the wrapping paper all over the floor and the boxes next to Lucy. "Looks like I came at the right time." The women were still laughing at Lucy's predicament.  
  
Finally Susan came to the rescue. "Kevin!" She got up and walked over to hug her son.  
  
"Hi, Mom!" Kevin hugged her back and looked over at his sister. "Hey, Sis!"  
  
Patti-Mary went over to give her brother a hug. "Hey, Kev."  
  
It was then that Lucy noticed someone had come in right behind Kevin. "Roxanne, hi,"  
  
"Hey," Roxanne walked toward Lucy. Everyone turned to look at her. "Look, I know we don't get along very well, Lucy; but I got you something anyway. I hope you like it." Roxanne handed Lucy a small bag. "I thought it might come in handy next week."  
  
Lucy took the bag from Roxanne's hands and peeked inside. It was a travel case of Bath and Body products. Lucy smiled and stood up. She held out her hand to shake it. "Thanks, Roxanne. This was nice of you."  
  
"Yeah," was all Roxanne said before turning back to Kevin. "Well, we'd better get back to work."  
  
Kevin nodded. "I just wanted to stop in and say hi to mom and Patti-Mary; I really didn't come to crash the party." He walked over to Lucy and gave her a quick kiss. "See you later, Luce."  
  
Lucy smiled. On the way out Kevin turned back to the group for a moment. "Oh, by the way. Whatever it was you said I'd love; I'm sure I will love it," Kevin winked at Lucy. He turned and walked out as the group of ladies began to laugh again. 


	7. Mother Daughter Talk

NOTE: This chapter has possible spoiler information in it that will be from next week's episode "Peer Pressure". You have been forewarned. :o)  
  
Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Mother/Daughter Talk  
  
"I still can't believe you did this for me. This was a great surprise. Thanks, Mom!" Lucy gave Annie a hug after most of the women had left. Her grandmothers, sisters, and future in-laws were cleaning up the mess that was made in the house. Annie had sat down on the couch next to her daughter, who was admiring some of her gifts.  
  
"Your welcome, Lucy. You didn't think we let you get married without having a bridal shower, did you? You gotta have something to wear on your honeymoon."  
  
Lucy smiled. "I feel like it's already Christmas."  
  
"Oh, no! You'll still have plenty of Christmas presents to open Christmas morning with the family. Not to mention all of the wedding gifts you'll be getting tomorrow."  
  
"I guess it's a good thing my birthday was last month," Lucy joked. Lucy stared at the gorgeous black nightgown in her hands and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Don't give me that. On the outside you appeared to be thrilled opening all of these gifts up, but on the inside. . ." Annie stopped to let Lucy finish.  
  
"It's nothing bad really," Lucy began.  
  
"Pre-wedding jitters?" Annie guessed.  
  
"More like pre-wedding night jitters," Lucy finished.  
  
Annie nodded in understanding. "I see."  
  
"It's just that, well, I've never, you know. . .and Kevin has. I mean, he was married before," Lucy stuttered. "What if I'm not good enough for him? What if I don't meet his expectations in that department?"  
  
"Luce," Annie said gently. "Kevin loves you. You aren't going to disappointment him if that's what you think. I promise you that. If Kevin were sitting here right now, he would tell you the same thing. You are going to make a great wife."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so," Annie leaned over and gave Lucy a gentle hug. "You have nothing to worry about."  
  
Lucy smiled through her tears that were beginning to form, "Thanks, Mom!"  
  
"You're welcome, darling," Annie turned and looked at the pile of gifts. "Now, gather up these gifts of yours. Kevin is going to want you to wear some of them on your honeymoon next week." Annie patted Lucy's cheek and stood up. "I'll be in the kitchen helping the others clean up." 


	8. Wedding Rehearsal

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Wedding Rehearsal  
  
"We're heeere," Simon yelled out as he, Robbie, and Ben walking into the church for Lucy and Kevin's wedding rehearsal.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" Lucy yelled at Simon, Robbie, and Ben who had finally arrived at the church for the wedding rehearsal. The rehearsal was to start at 5:00 and it was now five after.  
  
"Loosen up, Luce," Simon told his sister.  
  
"We went shopping!" Ben added.  
  
"Shopping?" Kevin laughed. "Since when do you enjoy shopping, Ben?"  
  
"Since I went with Simon and Robbie. They know how to pick out a bargain," Ben joked. "We didn't just go shopping though. We played Santa Clause to a bunch of little kids.  
  
"Shopping?" Ruthie echoed Kevin's earlier comment.  
  
"Then after that we went to the promenade to check out the women," Robbie finished  
  
"Now there are the three wise guys we know," Matt looked at Ruthie and laughed.  
  
"Well, now that everyone is here, let's get started," Eric looked at everyone. "Lucy, you're in charge."  
  
"Wait. . . in charge? I thought you were helping me out here, Dad?"  
  
"I can, but usually the bride doesn't want my help."  
  
"I do." Lucy leaned in closer and whispered, "I don't know what I'm doing." She said frantically.  
  
"OK. I'll help." Eric smiled. "Let's start by getting on the right side of the room - Kevin, Ben, Simon, Matt, Robbie, and Susan sit on the groom's side. Lucy, Mary, Ruthie, Sarah, Patti-Mary, Annie, my parents, Annie's parents, and the twins on the bride's side of the room." Everyone got situated on his or her perspective sides. "We'll talk through the ceremony first and then we'll do a full run through. Lucy, you're the bride, feel free to make comments whenever you please."  
  
"Will do, Dad," Lucy agreed.  
  
"First things first, as guests arrive, Sam and David will be standing at the back doors greeting the guests as they walk in. We'll work on that with you two later," he pointed at his three-year-old sons. "Ruth and Ginger will be standing at the back with them helping them out." He turned toward the guys. "Which two of you fellas are going to be the ushers too?"  
  
"Robbie and I are," Matt told him.  
  
"Ok, the two of you will be back there ushering in the guests."  
  
"Oh, Dad."  
  
"Yes, Lucy."  
  
"I'm having Patti-Mary be the guest book attendant before the ceremony," she turned around. "You'll be sitting back at the table until it's time to come in."  
  
"Gotchya," Patti-Mary agreed.  
  
"About five minutes before the ceremony begins, Mrs. Sampson," Eric turned around to acknowledge the organist, "will begin to play Canon in D." Lucy groaned. "Comment, Lucy?"  
  
"I'd rather she play Rockin the Hula," Lucy rolled her eyes.  
  
"I can do that," Mrs. Sampson said from her place at the organ.  
  
"Never mind, never mind. Canon in D is fine." Lucy said. "It just gets really annoying after awhile."  
  
"You won't be in here anyway while she playing it," Mary reasoned.  
  
"True. Continue, Dad."  
  
"Who's lighting the candles. . . Simon?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yeah, that would be me," Simon answered.  
  
"Are you sure we should let him handle that?" Matt asked his dad. "He might burn the church down."  
  
"Shut up, Matt." Matt laughed.  
  
"Do you promise you will be very careful, Simon? I'd like to keep my church standing."  
  
"Your church will be fine," Simon said emphatically.  
  
"I hope so," Kevin mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I heard that," Simon punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Ok, when Canon in D begins playing, Simon will walk up the aisle with the candelabra and light the candles that are up front here," he motioned behind him.  
  
"What's Canon in D?" Simon asked.  
  
"That really annoying piece of music that goes something like da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da," Matt tried to imitate Pachabel's Canon in D but failed miserably.  
  
"Nice try, Honey, but you got it all wrong," Sarah told him. "It goes daaaaa, daaaaaa, daaaaa, daaaaaa, daaaaa, daaaaa, daaaaaa, daaaaa." Everyone laughed at the unique competition between husband and wife.  
  
"You know, I think we'll leave that to Mrs. Sampson on the organ," Eric chuckled. "Anyway, when Canon in D begins to play, Simon will walk the candelabra up the aisle and light the candles. When Simon's gets back down the aisle to the back of the room, Kevin will begin seating the grandparents and mothers." He turned to the groom. "First you will usher Ruth in with the Colonel following behind and then Ginger with Charles following behind, who will all be sitting in the front row in the far side," he motioned toward the brides side. "Then you will usher in your mother and then Annie." Kevin nodded in understanding. "As soon as Kevin gets to the back, Annie and Susan will stand up and light the unity candles and return to their seats. By that time Kevin should have made it around to the left side of the chapel," he pointed toward the door to his left, "where he and his groomsmen will come out and stand in their appropriate places."  
  
"Where?" Robbie asked.  
  
"We'll go through that later during the actually run through," Eric explained. "As soon as the men get into their places, the young ladies will make their way in from the back one at a time. Followed by the twins carrying the rings. After the twins have made it to the front, the Bridal Chorus will begin to play, and I will walk Lucy down the aisle into the waiting arms of Kevin," he looked around. "Any questions so far?"  
  
Everyone nodded in understanding. "Good. I think the rest of it we can go through once we get everyone in their places."  
  
The rehearsal continued on for another hour and a half before everyone seemed comfortable with the ceremony. 


	9. Rehearsal Dinner

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Rehearsal Dinner  
  
"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse soap in sleigh-eigh!" Sam and David crooned as Simon plucked away at his guitar strings. The adults were sitting around a big table that had been set up in the living room for the dinner while Ruthie, Simon, Sarah, and the twins were sitting at their own little table set up off to one side. Sam and David were providing the entertainment.  
  
"That's OPEN sleigh. OPEN sleigh. Not soap in sleigh," Ruthie corrected the twins.  
  
Sam and David tried again, "Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse soap in sleigh." They sang.  
  
Ruthie sighed as everyone else laughed. "Ok. Let's try this one. You know Rudolph, the Red Nosed Reindeer."  
  
Sam and David smiled at each other as Simon began the music. "Rudolph, the red nosed reindeer had a very shiny noooosee, and if you ever saw it you would even say it glows. Olive, the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names. . ."  
  
"Wait! Wait! That's not right!" Ruthie complained.  
  
The twins ignored her. ". . . Rudolph, the red nosed reindeer; you'll go drown in Listerine." They began to clap for themselves as everyone laughed.  
  
"You taught them that didn't you?" Ruthie accused Simon.  
  
Simon laughed. "What makes you think I taught them that?"  
  
"Because you did."  
  
"Simon!" Eric scolded his son. "I don't even want to know what else you've taught them."  
  
"Nothing bad?"  
  
"Nothing bad?" Mary sounded amused. "Rudolph was just killed by mouthwash."  
  
"Ok. That was the worst one," Simon grinned. "They'll grow out of it."  
  
"Yeah, after years of public humiliation singing the wrong words while out Christmas caroling," Lucy chuckled.  
  
"Those boys are never going Christmas caroling, ever," Eric said. He looked over at his three year olds. "Finish your dessert, boys."  
  
"Sorry, Dad," Simon apologized.  
  
Eric couldn't keep the smile from forming, "it was kind of funny."  
  
"Yeah, it was," Annie agreed.  
  
Simon went back to his guitar and began strumming a few chords while everyone finished up their desserts and the conversation turned to Kevin and Lucy.  
  
"So where are you two going on your honeymoon?" The Colonel asked his granddaughter.  
  
"Hawaii. We'll leave the 26th and come back on the 30th."  
  
"Sounds great, Lucy," Ruth said.  
  
"Where are you going to be doing there?" Ginger asked.  
  
"I don't think we wanna know that?" Robbie grinned.  
  
"I meant sightseeing, dear," she explained to Robbie.  
  
"You think they're gonna actually leave the hotel?"  
  
"Bed and Breakfast, Robbie. We're staying at a Bed and Breakfast Inn," Lucy corrected.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"We're staying at the Volcano Inn in Volcano, Hawaii," Lucy added.  
  
"Let me guess. There's a volcano there," Robbie said sarcastically.  
  
"He is smarter then he looks," Kevin observed.  
  
"I know the place," the Colonel said. "I haven't actually been there, but I know of it. Hawaii Volcano National Park."  
  
"Isn't that the place that's cursed?" Ginger asked.  
  
"If you believe in that sort of thing," Charles told her.  
  
"I didn't say I believed it; I just said I heard it's cursed."  
  
"There is a legend about the Kilauea volcano," Lucy told them.  
  
"You mean you wanted to go to a place that's cursed?" Ben asked.  
  
"Legend, Ben, legend," Mary rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean it's true."  
  
"Oh, but it might be," Lucy smiled at her sister.  
  
"See," Ben said. "It's cursed."  
  
"What is this legend, Luce," Annie asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing big. Just that if you take lava rocks away from the island, the goddess Pele curses you into having bad luck. They say that people mail rocks back to the island all the time that they've taken as souvenirs because they want to get rid of their bad luck." She shrugged.  
  
"You don't really believe that, do you, Lucy?" Eric asked.  
  
"Let's just say that I don't plan on bringing any souvenirs home; at least not that kind of souvenir," she laughed. "The last thing I want is bad luck if it is true."  
  
They continued to talk about the honeymoon, Christmas, etc. By 10:00 everyone had begun to settle down for the night. Eric drove everyone back to their hotels while the others got ready for bed. Lucy and Kevin sat out on the porch for a while longer to talk.  
  
"18 hours," Lucy commented.  
  
"That long?" Kevin complained.  
  
"Afraid so," Lucy snuggled up closer to him as they rocked on the porch swing.  
  
"You excited?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"The time can't go by fast enough," he sighed. "Guess where we'll be by this time tomorrow night?"  
  
"Mmmm," Lucy closed her eyes. "I don't have to guess; I know."  
  
Kevin pulled her as close as possible and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Lucy." 


	10. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Girls Just Want To Have Fun  
  
"So, Lucy, did you get any sleep last night?" Sarah asked her sister-in- law. The bride and four bridesmaids were out pampering themselves Christmas Eve morning with manicures and massages.  
  
"Me! Yeah, I slept like a baby," Lucy told her.  
  
"Yep, she slept like a baby alright. . .a baby with colic," Mary told the others.  
  
"You were up all night crying," Patti-Mary asked.  
  
"Pretty close," Mary answered. "She was tossing and turning all night though."  
  
"It might have been funny if she hadn't kept me up all night," Ruthie added.  
  
"I was not up all night. Don't listen to them. I got a little sleep. . .an hour or two. . .maybe. I would have gotten more except that Mary was snoring."  
  
"That is true," Ruthie agreed. "Mary was having a little party in my bed." She imitated Mary's snoring.  
  
"So, not funny, Ruthie," Mary told her.  
  
"No, it wasn't. Between Lucy tossing and turning and you snoring, I got even less sleep then the two of you."  
  
"You could have went down and slept on the couch," Sarah told her.  
  
"Now you tell me! Where were you when I needed you?"  
  
"In bed with Matt; and Matt doesn't snore. Although he does breathe hard; sometimes I wonder if he's dreaming about running a 30 mile marathon."  
  
"Hey, Patti-Mary, I've been meaning to ask you something," Lucy said.  
  
"Yeah, what's that? You want me to tell you some embarrassing stories about my brother?" she smiled.  
  
"I was going to ask you if you have a boyfriend, but hey, you got any good stories to tell?" Lucy perked up.  
  
Patti-Mary laughed. "Yeah, I do, but I promised Kevin I wouldn't. I think he thought you might ask."  
  
"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Mary repeated Lucy's question.  
  
"Yes, actually, I do. It's not serious or anything, but he's sweet. He's a guy I know from school." Patti-Mary was attending college in San Francisco. "If it ever becomes serious, I may bring him by Glen Oak and let Kevin torture him for awhile that way I know if he really loves me or not. I figure if he doesn't dump me after being tortured by Kevin then he probably the one." She reasoned.  
  
"Good point," Ruthie smiled. "I know what it's like to be tortured by Kevin. I'd dump Lucy if I could."  
  
"Kevin can get in that police officer mode even when he's not at work, can't he?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. He's done it with me before," Ruthie nodded.  
  
"What about you, Mary?" Patti-Mary asked. "You have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Nah, not at the moment," she said quickly.  
  
"I know the perfect guy for you," Patti-Mary smiled slyly.  
  
"Oh, really? Someone you know from school?" Mary asked with interest.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Dare I ask then?"  
  
"I was thinking about my brother, you know, Ben, the guy you used to date."  
  
"Uh, no, I don't think so," Mary said hesitantly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I thought Ben had a girlfriend."  
  
"No, he dumped her a few week's ago. I don't think he ever got over you. You really ought to think about giving him another chance, Mary."  
  
Mary quietly studied her newly manicured fingernails and didn't answer. The others dropped the subject of Ben, but Mary continued to think about him. * Did he really dump his girlfriend because he never got over me? Could he still be in love with me after all this time? * 


	11. Pickup Tux

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Pick-up Tux (Ok, I like the title. Hehe! Ah, never mind.)  
  
"UGH! I hate wearing tuxedos," Ben complained as he looked at his tuxedo that he would be wearing in just six hours. He and Matt were picking up everybody's tuxes from the rental shop and taking them back to the house.  
  
"Have you ever worn a tux?" Matt asked curiously.  
  
Yeah! Well. . .no," he admitted.  
  
Matt laughed, "There's a first time for everything."  
  
"Well, I hope I never have to wear one again. I mean. . .they're ugly. They don't call them 'penguin suits' for nothing."  
  
"Penguins are pretty birds," Matt laughed. "Don't worry; they're not that bad, just as long as you don't have to wear them all day. If you never want to wear one again, though, you better not get married because it's a given that you'll have to wear one."  
  
"I'll elope," he shrugged.  
  
Matt was quiet for a second. "You know, that's a great idea. I wish Sarah and I had eloped," he smiled at Ben. He was inwardly laughing at his own inside joke. As far as he knew, nobody but Ruthie had known that he and Sarah actually had eloped.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if I eloped?"  
  
"Nah, unless it was Mary you eloped with; then I might," he added.  
  
"Mary? Why would I do that? Mary and I aren't even together."  
  
"True. . .but you still love her," Matt got right to the point.  
  
"I do not," Ben said weakly.  
  
"Ok, if you say so," Matt decided to let the subject drop.  
  
Ben had other plans, though. "What makes you think I still love her?" he wondered.  
  
"I don't know, really. Maybe the way you were looking at her last night at dinner."  
  
"How? How was I looking at her?"  
  
"Like I look at Sarah. Like Dad looks at Mom. Like Kevin looks at Lucy."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah, you do." Matt finished putting the tuxes in the back of the minivan and closed the back door. "You just don't think you do."  
  
"Why would I not think I do, if I do; I mean, if I do, wouldn't I think I do?"  
  
"Do you have any idea what you just said?" Matt asked.  
  
"No," Ben admitted.  
  
"I do. You see. You're trying to resist, and I completely understand why. You don't want to get hurt again. Mary's already hurt you before. It's not that she didn't love you, she just. . .has a fear of commitment."  
  
"Do you suppose she's over that fear yet?" Ben asked curiously.  
  
"There's only one way to find out, isn't there? Of course, it's going to involve taking a risk."  
  
"Yeah, a risk," Ben laughed humorlessly. Was he willing to take a risk with Mary again? 


	12. May the Best Man Win, or Lose

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 12  
  
May the Best Man Win, or Lose  
  
"Where's my tie?" Kevin was in the room at the church that was designated at the guy's dressing room. "Guys, where's my tie?"  
  
"Here it is," Simon handed him the black bowtie. "Need help with it?"  
  
"No, I got it," he placed it around his neck and fumbled with it for a few minutes. "Ok, I give. Help! I can't get it to look right."  
  
Simon walked back over to him, and Kevin turned to face him. Simon began to "fix" what Kevin had started. "You, know, Kev. You're a great guy."  
  
"Aww, Simon, I'm touched," Kevin said sarcastically.  
  
"No, seriously. You're the only guy Lucy has ever dated that I actually like."  
  
"Thanks, I think."  
  
"Just how many guys did Lucy date?" Ben walked over to them.  
  
"Five, ten. . . fifty," Simon answer with a grin.  
  
"What?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I'm kidding; maybe not that many. Although that would make what I just said mean more to you. I mean competing against 50 guys for my admiration is better then five, isn't it?" Simon reasoned.  
  
"Depends on how you look at it, I guess."  
  
"There you go. How does that look?" Simon finished with the tie.  
  
Kevin turned back toward the mirror. "Much better. Thanks!"  
  
"I'm going to go mingle with the crowd for a little while before I have to light the candles," Simon said as he headed toward the door. "Hey, Kevin?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Does your sister have a boyfriend?" Kevin looked at him funny. "I'm not asking for me," Simon explained.  
  
"Who are you asking for?"  
  
"Oh. . . maybe Robbie."  
  
"Robbie's dating Roxanne."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not serious," Simon said.  
  
"My sister has a boyfriend."  
  
"But it's not serious," Ben added. Kevin shot a look in his direction. "What?" Kevin just shook his head in amazement as Simon left the room. *Robbie and Patti-Mary together? Nah!*, he thought.  
  
"So, Kev," Ben put his arm around his older brother's shoulder. "You really want to go through with this?" Ben kidded.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Good luck, then," Ben grinned as he handed an envelope to Kevin.  
  
"What this?" Kevin took the envelope from his younger brother.  
  
"Look inside," Ben urged. Kevin opened up the envelope and pulled out $50. "Remember when I was 10 and you were 12. We made a bet that I would get married before you even though you were older."  
  
Kevin laughed, "We both took $25 we'd saved up from our allowance money, put it in this envelope, and put it in the safety deposit box at home."  
  
"Before we flew out here, I went looking for it. It was still there and knowing that Lucy really is the woman for you, and you'd really go through with this, I pulled it out and brought it with me. It's yours, Kevin; you won the bet. Buy something really nice in Hawaii for Lucy." Ben's eyes began to water. "You have something special that any man would give anything to have. Don't ever let her go, Kevin." Ben reached out and gave his only brother a hug.  
  
"I'm not going to," was all Kevin said. 


	13. Bridal Sweet

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Bridal Sweet  
  
"There we go," Sarah rearranged Lucy's veil. "Perfect." Sarah and Annie were just finishing up the final touches to Lucy's wedding gown.  
  
"Oh, Lucy, you look gorgeous," Annie complimented her daughter. "Doesn't she Mary?"  
  
Mary smiled at her sister and agreed, "Absolutely. You couldn't look any better, Lucy." The women admired their handiwork. Lucy was wearing a princess-type, floor-length wedding gown with a lacy bodice, short sleeves, full satin skirt, and a court train about a foot or so in length. Her veil was made with a tiara type headpiece extended to about the mid-back. Lucy looked fabulous in it.  
  
Lucy turned toward the mirror, her eyes beginning to water up. "No, I won't cry. I am not going to cry," she adamantly told herself.  
  
"Face it, Lucy. You're gonna cry sometime," Mary walked over and straightened up her sister's sleeves. Lucy turned around and gave her a hug. "Yeah, I know; just not yet. I can't cry yet. My make-up will run." She finally noticed Mary's dress. "Those dresses are gorgeous too," she turned to Sarah, "you guys look great in them."  
  
The bridesmaids were wearing what also appeared to be princess-type dresses. They were a solid dark green with a tight-fitting velvety bodice flowing down into a full satin floor length skirt. The dresses were to accentuate the red bowties and cummerbunds the groomsmen would be wearing. Lucy's colors were red and green, as she wanted to add a Christmas theme to her wedding.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted the women. "I'll get that," Mary walked over and open the door. "Ben!"  
  
"Hi," there was a brief pause as Ben forgot why he was there. "You look beautiful, Mary," he said sincerely.  
  
"Thanks, Ben," she smiled shyly. "Do you want something?"  
  
"Yeah, I've gone from being best man to being delivery boy. Would there be a Lucy Camden in here?" he looked over Mary's shoulder.  
  
Lucy turned toward Ben, "I think that's me," she smiled at him.  
  
Ben stood there with his mouth open, "Wow, Luce. You look great! I need to have a tissue handy because Kevin's gonna be drooling when you walk down the aisle."  
  
"Come on in, Ben. We're all decent," Annie invited him in.  
  
Ben stepped into the room. "Can't stay long; I just brought this for you," Ben pulled a small bouquet of miniature red roses from behind his back. Red roses were Lucy's wedding flower; she loved red roses.  
  
"Aww, Ben, that's so sweet of you," Sarah smiled at him.  
  
"There not from me," he handed them to Lucy. "But I think you know who they are from," he winked.  
  
Lucy took the flowers from Ben. "I'm not gonna cry," she said softly.  
  
"She's been trying to talk herself out of crying for the past half hour," Mary explained when Ben gave Lucy a confused look.  
  
"I see," Ben nodded. "In that case, you might not want to read the note that's with the flowers." He pointed toward the small envelope tucked down inside the bouquet. He looked at the others, "I'm assuming it's personal; Kevin told me he'd throw me in jail if I read it."  
  
"Oh!" Sarah gasped. "One last romantic love letter before you get married. Now that's sweet."  
  
"Lucy, I think we'll leave you alone for a few minutes," Annie told her. "I'll send your father in to get you in about five minutes," she kissed Lucy on the cheek before motioning to the other three to follow her out of the room.  
  
After the door closed behind them, Lucy sat down in one of the chairs in the room. She pulled the letter from the bouquet and laid the flowers down in her lap. She carefully opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.  
  
My Darling Lucy, It won't be long now, and I'll be watching my beautiful bride walking toward me; toward our new life together. I'll be waiting for you, just as I've been waiting for you all my life. As each day passes, our love will continue to grow. We'll go through bad times as well as the good; but we'll go through them all together - as best friends, as partners, as soul mates, as husband and wife. You know the old saying, "Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue"? I've started a new tradition. All you need is something from me - your husband. Carry these roses with you as you take those final steps toward our marriage. Carry them as we say our vows. Carry them as we commit ourselves to each other. Carry them as I finally kiss my bride. I asked your father for his blessing; soon I will thank him - thank him for giving me the greatest gift of all. . .you! I love you more then you could ever know. Forever Yours, Kevin  
  
By the time she was finished reading the letter, Lucy didn't care about her make-up. She was crying, she was smiling, she was laughing. She was feeling so many emotions at once.  
  
A couple minutes later there was a light knock on the door. "Come in," Lucy said as she stood up and peeked into the mirror. Fortunately her make- up hadn't run too badly.  
  
Eric opened the door and stepped inside the room. Lucy turned back around and smiled at her father. "Lucy," he walked toward her. "You look like your mother did on our wedding day," he said softly. "You look breathtaking."  
  
"Thanks, Daddy!" He smiled at her. She hadn't called him "daddy" in a long time.  
  
"You're still my little girl," he told her.  
  
"I will always be your little girl, Daddy."  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"I've never been more ready." 


	14. The Wedding!

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Don't worry though; because the story doesn't end with this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 14  
  
THE WEDDING!  
  
At 4:00 p.m., Eric and Lucy slowly walked out of the bridal room and toward the back door of the chapel. When they arrived in the lobby, the bridesmaids and the twins were the only ones left waiting to go in.  
  
"About time you got here," Mary said quietly. "It's almost time."  
  
Canon in D had continued playing, the candles were lit, and the men had just taken their places in the front. Ruthie was peeking in between the cracks of the chapel doors.  
  
"They're ready for us." Ruthie backed away from the doors. Mary and Sarah each opened a door.  
  
Patti-Mary was the first to enter. As she walked the aisle toward the front, she noted her brothers - Kevin looking a bit anxious, and Ben looking, well. . .like Ben. Next to Ben was Simon, then Matt, then Robbie. As she looked at Robbie, she smiled. She didn't know why; she just did. Robbie was nice, sweet, cute, and taken; but then, so was she. She shrugged it off and took her place.  
  
Sarah was the next to walk in. It was only seven months earlier that she had been walking the wedding aisle herself, but as the bride. She looked at her husband, and smiled. As she walked by her parents, she looked toward her father - the father that almost didn't marry her. Things worked out well in the end, though.  
  
Ruthie, Lucy's matron-of-honor, followed her sister-in-law to the front. Ruthie was intent on looking to see who all had attended. Toward the middle on the groom's side, she noted a group of men who were sitting next to Roxanne and Sgt. Michaels. Kevin's coworkers, she guessed - on the bride's side, the whole family including Uncle Hank and Aunt Julie and kids. Cecilia, Simon's new girlfriend had also showed up.  
  
Mary, Lucy's maid-of-honor, was the last of the bridesmaids to enter. She glanced over the group of people that had showed up before moving her eyes towards the five men standing up front. Ben. . .for one brief moment she let her thoughts wander to walking up the aisle as the bride toward her waiting groom. She gave Ben a huge smile and made her way up the stairs to her place right next to the bride's spot.  
  
Following Mary, Sam and David made their way up toward the front carrying the tiny pillows with the wedding rings on them. As they had practiced the night before, Sam went to stand in front of Ben and David took his place in front of Mary. David even took a moment to quickly wave at mommy who was sitting in the front row.  
  
As the first chords of the "Bridal Chorus" played, Eric and Lucy appeared in the doorway. Ben heard his brother gasp. Lucy had her veil down, so that it was covering her face. Kevin noted that she was carrying the bouquet of roses he had given her.  
  
Lucy and Eric slowly walked arm-in-arm down the aisle in time to the music. Their thoughts were wandering in different directions, yet very similar directions. Lucy was watching Kevin every step she made, thinking only about becoming his wife. Eric was thinking about the time 25 years earlier when his bride was walking down the aisle toward him. As they approached the front, he quickly gave Annie a glance that told her everything he could say in words. . .one simple look of love. The same look that Kevin was giving Lucy at that very moment.  
  
The two of them made their way up to the top of the steps where Kevin was waiting and stopped. Eric and Lucy turned toward each other, and Eric lifted the veil up revealing Lucy's beautiful face, the face that only a bride could have. Eric kissed her; stepped in front of them, and placed Lucy's hand into Kevin's signifying his giving of his daughter to the man she loved.  
  
The music stopped and all got quiet. "Dearly Beloved! We are gathered her today to celebrate the marriage of Lucy Rose Camden and Kevin James Kinkirk." Eric looked toward the people sitting down, "First of all, Lucy and Kevin wanted me to thank everyone for coming this afternoon. Seeing as how this is Christmas Eve, and you all have family here, we're all glad you were able to make it to share in this joyous occasion. We hope you will all be able to stay for the reception following the ceremony for a while before heading home to your Christmas Eve celebrations."  
  
Eric began the ceremony. "Do you," Eric looked at his daughter, "take this man to be your husband?"  
  
Lucy looked lovingly up at Kevin. "I do," she said softly.  
  
Eric turned to Kevin, "Do you take this woman to be your wife?"  
  
"I certainly do," he said confidently with a grin.  
  
Eric looked over at Simon. As Simon reached around behind the organ to pick up his guitar, Eric stepped out of the way. Lucy and Kevin walked up to light the unity candle as Simon began singing Jim Brickman's "Love of My Life."  
  
(NOTE: If you wish to hear the song "Love of My Life", go to http://www.angelfire.com/tn2/thefrontier/loveofmylife.htm. It's not my page, but it's got a great version of the song on it. It's the Michael W. Smith version, which is good; though I have the Donny Osmond version, and it's even better. It's works great putting it in a different browser and reading the lyrics below and while listening to it. Then you can pretend you're actually at the wedding. :o) )  
  
I am amazed  
  
When I look at you  
  
I see you smiling back at me  
  
It's like all my dreams come true I am afraid  
  
If I lost you girl  
  
I'd fall through the cracks  
  
And lose my track in this crazy lonely world Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
  
When the nights can be so long  
  
And faith gave me the strength  
  
And kept me holding on You are the love of my life  
  
And I'm so glad you found me  
  
You are the love of my life  
  
Baby put your arms around me  
  
I guess this is how it feels  
  
When you finally find something real  
  
My angel in the night  
  
You are my love  
  
The love of my life Now here you are  
  
With midnight closing in  
  
You take my hand as our shadows dance  
  
With moonlight on your skin. I look in your eyes  
  
I'm lost inside your kiss  
  
I think if I'd never met you  
  
About all the things I'd missed. Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
  
when a love can be so strong  
  
and faith gave me the strength  
  
and kept me holding on You are the love of my life  
  
And I'm so glad you found me  
  
You are the love of my life  
  
Baby put your arms around me  
  
I guess this is how it feels  
  
When you finally find something real  
  
My angel in the night  
  
You are my love  
  
The love of my life You are the love of my life  
  
And I'm so glad you found me  
  
You are the love of my life  
  
Baby put your arms around me  
  
I guess this is how it feels  
  
When you finally find something real  
  
My angel in the night  
  
You are my love  
  
The love of my life By the time the song ended, Lucy and Kevin had turned to face each other and were looking deeply into each other's eyes while holding each other's hands, oblivious to everyone around.  
  
Simon stepped back into his place as Ben picks the ring up off of Sam's pillow and hands it to Eric. Mary does the same thing with the ring David was carrying. "It is often said that the ring is a circle, a shape with no beginning and no end, to symbolize the unending love and commitment pledged by the wedding vows. True! In fact, it's also a circle because that's the shape that fits the finger best." Eric joked. Everyone laughed. "However, there is something interesting about these rings. I hope you'll get a chance to see them later because they really are beautiful. They are made from an alloy of gold and titanium. Gold, by itself, is beautiful, but is also soft and weak. Titanium, by itself, is strong but looks unremarkable. But add just a little titanium to gold, and the result is an alloy that combines the best of both metals. In the same way, perhaps Kevin and Lucy's marriage will combine both of their best qualities." Eric hands one of the rings to Lucy. "Kevin, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and commitment," she says as she places the ring on Kevin's finger.  
  
Eric then hands the other ring to Kevin for him to place on Lucy's finger. "Lucy, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and commitment."  
  
"Kevin, repeat after me," Eric begins. "I, Kevin Kinkirk, take you, Lucy Camden, to be my lawfully wedded wife."  
  
"I, Kevin Kinkirk, take you, Lucy Camden, to be my lawfully wedded wife."  
  
"To have and to hold from this day forward."  
  
"To have and to hold from this day forward."  
  
"For better and for worse, for richer and for poorer."  
  
"For better and for worse, for richer and for poorer."  
  
"In sickness and in health, forsaking all others."  
  
"In sickness and in health, forsaking all others."  
  
"For as long as we both shall live."  
  
"For as long as we both shall live," Kevin finished his vows.  
  
"Lucy, repeat after me," Eric smiled at his daughter. "I, Lucy Camden, take you, Kevin Kinkirk to be my lawfully wedded husband."  
  
"I, Lucy Camden, take you, Kevin Kinkirk to be my lawfully wedded husband."  
  
"To have and to hold from this day forward."  
  
"To have and to hold from this day forward."  
  
"In sickness and in health, forsaking all others."  
  
"In sickness and in health, forsaking all others."  
  
"For as long as we both shall live."  
  
"For as long as we both shall live," Lucy finished softly, the tears threatening to fall again.  
  
"For what God had joined together, let no man put asunder," Eric finished. "I now pronounce you man and wife," he paused. "You may kiss your bride," he smiled at his new son-in-law.  
  
Kevin placed his right hand under Lucy's chin and gently lifted her lips to his. Before meeting, though, Lucy heard him utter a very soft, "I love you."  
  
As they parted, Eric introduced the new couple, "I would like to introduce all of you to Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Kinkirk," he said proudly. 


	15. Risk Takers

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Risk Taking  
  
"Would you two cut it out?" Ben sat down in the chair opposite his brother. They had finished up taking the wedding photos and made it to the pool hall for the reception. Kevin and Lucy had been caught kissing, again! "Save some of that for tonight."  
  
"You know, this cake is really good," Mary said from beside Ben and across from Lucy. "But then you won't stop kissing long enough to try it," she joked.  
  
Lucy pulled away and turned toward her sister. "I am hungry."  
  
"Huh?" Kevin whined.  
  
"Eat!" she pointed toward Kevin's plate.  
  
"Oh, all right," he agreed reluctantly, his mind obviously on things other then eating at the moment.  
  
"Wow, this is great cake!" Simon took a seat next to Kevin. Simon had just gone though the line, and half of his cake was already missing.  
  
"Pig!" Ruthie called out from the other side of Lucy. "I don't know where you put it all."  
  
"I'm a growing boy."  
  
The rest of the attendants made their way to the table. Sarah and Matt sat next to Mary and Ben and Patti-Mary and Robbie took their seats at the ends of the table.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Robbie said as he sat down and picked up his fork. "It's Christmas Eve," he announced. The clock at the pool hall had just struck six p.m. "Merry Christmas Eve, everyone!"  
  
"Wow, I've hardly even thought about Christmas," Matt admitted.  
  
"Excuse me," Sarah leaned over to get a good look at her husband.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Ruthie said.  
  
"Don't worry. I've thought about it long enough to get you a gift," he smiled sweetly at her.  
  
"You celebrate Christmas?" Ruthie asked Sarah.  
  
"Sure. Matt and I have decided to celebrate Hanukkah and Christmas."  
  
"I'd rather celebrate Hanukkah."  
  
"Why?" Mary asked.  
  
"Eight times more presents," Ruthie said matter-of-factly.  
  
"It doesn't quite work that way," Sarah told her.  
  
"Thank goodness," Matt mumbled.  
  
"Did you say something, honey?"  
  
"Yeah, could you imagine how broke I would be if I had to get eight days worth of gifts?" everyone laughed at Matt's comment.  
  
Mary picked up her glass and stood up. "Be right back," she headed toward the punchbowl to get a refill.  
  
Ben turned around and looked over his shoulder, watching Mary. He stood up and excused himself. "Hey, Mary," Ben walked up behind her.  
  
"Ben," she smiled at him.  
  
"Mary, could we talk?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." They both walked outside to talk privately.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" she looked hopeful.  
  
Ben seemed nervous. "I was just wondering," he paused, "how your job is going."  
  
"Good. Thing's are going well."  
  
"You love what you do then?"  
  
"Yeah. I love to fly. I love to travel all over."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"What about you? How's your job going?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good."  
  
There was an awkward silence for a minute. Ben decided to get to the point before he chickened out. "You know, I miss you," he admitted.  
  
Mary looked up at him. "I miss you too, Ben."  
  
"You do?" he sounded surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
Mary nodded. "I think about you all the time, but I know you had your girlfriend. . ."  
  
"I broke up with her a while go," he interrupted.  
  
"Why?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Because," he paused trying to figure out exactly what to say. "I can't stop thinking about you. When I was with her, it wasn't her I was thinking about." He looked at her. "I was thinking about you."  
  
They were both quiet. Mary finally spoke up. "You mean that?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yes," he told her. "I tried not to think about you, but I couldn't help it. I knew it was over between us, and I didn't want hurt again; so I couldn't understand why I wasn't able to get past our relationship; why I couldn't get over you. Nothing, no one was able to keep me from thinking about you, though." He paused a moment before adding, "I love you, Mary Camden."  
  
Mary stood there in shock. She had hoped that he would think about giving her another chance, but she hadn't expected those three words.  
  
Ben misunderstood her silence. "I knew it. I knew it," he turned away.  
  
"No, Ben," she walked over to stand in front of him. "You just surprised me," she admitted. "It's just that, well; how would you feel if I moved back to Buffalo?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want you to give me another chance. I still love you too, Ben, but I want to take things slow. I can understand if you're not willing to take a risk again. I've hurt you before. I want things to work out this time; I really do. You have to believe me. I want us to start over; fresh, from the beginning. Do everything over again; but this time, do it right. Forget about everything I've done in the past."  
  
Ben stood there staring at her. He knew what he had to do. It wasn't going to go away if he didn't try. "When can you move?" he asked. 


	16. A Christmas Eve to Remember

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
(NOTE: I'm keeping this chapter rated G (since the story is rated G), however if you wish, I think I left room for your own imaginations to run wild. Enjoy!)  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 16  
  
A Christmas Eve to Remember  
  
"Sam! David! Don't throw the rose petals yet," Annie told the twins after she handed them each a handful. "Wait until Lucy and Kevin run by, then throw them," she instructed. They nodded in understanding.  
  
Everyone was waiting on either side of the pool hall door, forming a path for the bride and groom through which to exit the pool hall. In the back room, Lucy was gathering up her dress in preparation for the run. Kevin peaked through a small opening in the door. "They're waiting for us. You ready, Sweetie?" he looked back at Lucy.  
  
Lucy had grabbed the back of her skirt so as not to trip. "Yeah. Ready." She walked up and took Kevin's left hand in her right hand. "Let's go!"  
  
Kevin smiled at her and opened the door. They stepped out hand in hand and then took off in a sprint, running down the center of the group of people, amidst shouts and screams, and being pelted by rose petals the whole way.  
  
They ran out the door, followed by everyone, and proceeded toward Kevin's car, which had been decorated with shaving cream and toilet paper. Kevin opened the passenger side door and helped Lucy get inside, dress and all. He then ran around to the other side and quickly got in. He stared the car and drove off with everyone waving and shouting to them as they pulled out of the parking lot. Lucy turned back and waved until they were no longer in sight. She turned around to face forward, leaned against the seat, and let out a big sigh.  
  
"What was that for?" Kevin asked  
  
"I can't believe this day is almost over," she closed her eyes and smiled. "This has been the best day of my life."  
  
"Mine too," he agreed, "but it's not over yet, Luce," he reminded her. "You think this has already been the best day of your life; you ain't seen nothin' yet," Kevin promised her.  
  
Lucy smiled, yet remained silent the rest of the way to the house, she and Kevin both thinking about the day's events. A few minutes later Kevin pulled into the Camden driveway, the house completely dark. He stopped the car.  
  
"It's so quiet," Lucy observed.  
  
"Yeah, let's just hope your family remembers their promise to leave us alone tonight."  
  
"They'll leave us alone, Kev. It is our wedding night. They'll stay away from the garage apartment for tonight at least," she told him. "They'd better," she added as Kevin stepped out and walked around to her side. He helped her out of the car, and they walked hand in hand to the door of Kevin's, now their, apartment, for the time being; until they were ready and able to move into their own place.  
  
"You ready?" he gently squeezed her hand after he had unlocked the door and opened it. Lucy started to walk inside when Kevin stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Inside."  
  
"Come here!" he grabbed her and picked her up in his arms. "You know I have to carry my bride over the threshold. It's tradition."  
  
Lucy giggled. "You gonna carry me all the way up the stairs too."  
  
"I'll try," he smiled and stepped inside. "You're going to have to close and lock the door, though," he turned around so that Lucy could reach the door.  
  
"Ah-hah! I knew there would be a catch," she said as she shut the door and turned the lock, making sure it was secure. Kevin climbed the stairs, bride in arms. Lucy gasped as they got to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Like it?" Kevin asked, smiling at Lucy's reaction to the apartment.  
  
"Wow!" was all Lucy said as she looked around the room. There were about five to ten candles lit around the room, flowers, and even romantic music softly playing from Kevin's CD player. "How?" Lucy was confused.  
  
"I had Ben slip over here about ten minutes before we left to prepare this apartment for us. You know, get us in the mood," he added with a wink.  
  
Lucy laughed. "This is great! The candles, the flowers, the music. It's perfect!" she kissed him. "You can put me down now."  
  
Kevin walked over to the foot of the bed and gently set her down. "Is right here good?" he asked.  
  
She placed her hands on the soft blankets on the bed. "Perfect," she said again and smiled up at him.  
  
Kevin sat down next to her. "Perfect," he repeated with a smile. He leaned over and kissed her, his lips lingering a moment before pulling her down on the bed with him for their first night together as husband and wife. "I love you, Lucy Kinkirk." 


	17. Breakfast Time

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Breakfast Time  
  
Kevin lay next to Lucy, watching her peacefully sleeping beside him. It was 7:30 Christmas morning. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. Lucy began to stir. "Lucy!" he quietly called her name.  
  
"Mmmm," she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Honey," he called again, but slightly louder.  
  
Lucy turned over to face Kevin. She looked like she was about to fall back asleep any second. "What?" she asked grumpily.  
  
Kevin laughed at her. "It's time to wake up," he told her.  
  
"No," she closed her eyes again.  
  
Kevin reached over and opened her eyes back up, "Lucy, it's Christmas!"  
  
"Let me sleep a few more minutes," Lucy whined.  
  
"Not a morning person, are ya, Luce," he chuckled.  
  
"I'm just tired," she admitted.  
  
"Sorry," Kevin apologized. "I tried not to tire you out too much last night, but you just wanted to keep right on going so . . ." Lucy kicked him in the leg. "Ow!"  
  
"Sure, blame me," she finally smiled slightly.  
  
"Come on, Luce; wake up," he said gently. "Your mom wanted us in the house around 8 for her Christmas breakfast."  
  
"She'll understand if we're not down there."  
  
"I'm sure she would; but I'm hungry, Lucy. Don't starve me!" She giggled at the seriousness in his voice as he talked about his stomach.  
  
"Yeah, me too," she added dreamily. "Mom makes great Christmas breakfasts. Pancakes, sausages, hash browns, bacon, eggs. . ."  
  
Kevin's stomach took that moment to growl loudly. "See," he said. "I'm hungry, and my stomach thinks so too."  
  
Lucy laughed. "Well, then, I guess I'd better wake up so that we can go down there and fill that stomach of yours," she joked.  
  
"You know I want you to wake up for me too; not just my stomach," he smiled sweetly as he got out of bed and threw the covers off of Lucy whose eyes has just begun to close again.  
  
"Ahhh!" she screamed. The chilly morning air hitting her warm body for the first time that night. "You're cruel - cruel, cruel, cruel!" she said as she quickly got out of bed and threw her bathrobe on."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Kevin was just pulling his clothes on. "Well, hurry up. Get dressed. Maybe she'll have breakfast ready before 8."  
  
Lucy and Kevin finished up getting themselves ready for Christmas morning. Kevin pulled on a long-sleeved red shirt and blue jeans. Lucy grabbed her Christmassy red sweatshirt with a Christmas tree and three little puppies underneath the tree on the front of it and quickly pulled on her jeans. Lucy was finishing up brushing through the knots in her hair when Kevin stepped down the stairs and unlocked the door.  
  
"Lucy," he called out.  
  
"Just a sec, let me get my shoes on," she quickly pulled on her tennis shoes and headed down the stairs.  
  
"Look," he pointed out the door with a smile.  
  
Lucy looked outside. "It's snowing!" she laughed.  
  
"I didn't think it ever snowed in California; but then I'm so used to New York," Kevin said.  
  
"Sure it does, just not very much." They stood inside and admired the light snowfall for a couple more minutes before Kevin interrupted them.  
  
"Come on. Breakfast is waiting." They headed outside, but slowly walked around to the back door of the house despite it being cold out. They didn't figure they'd see too much snow, so they thought they would enjoy it. They reached the back door; Kevin opened it, and motioned for Lucy to go inside first. The smell of breakfast was floating outside.  
  
To no surprise, Annie was already in the kitchen making a nice Christmas breakfast. Eric was the only other one in the kitchen at the moment, and he was sitting at the table reading his Christmas morning newspaper.  
  
Annie looked up from the stove and smiled at them. "Good morning you two," she greeted them cheerily. "I didn't figure you would be in this early."  
  
"Yeah, well. Kevin got hungry," Lucy told her mother.  
  
"Great, you can go ahead and eat if you want," Annie began to pile some pancakes onto a couple of plates. Lucy and Kevin sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Annie to serve them breakfast.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Kevin asked Eric.  
  
Eric folded up his newspaper. "They're coming. Mary and Ruthie are getting the twins up and ready, and the boys are just being slow."  
  
"Did you see the snow?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Yeah, we took a peek out the window. Too bad it won't stick around. It would be nice having a white Christmas for once," Eric said.  
  
"Does it make you wish you were back in New York?" Annie asked Kevin.  
  
"Not really," Kevin laughed. "I never liked driving on snowy, icy streets anyway. It is nice to see a little snow falling though," he admitted.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the lovebirds," Robbie spotted Lucy and Kevin already at the breakfast table as he got to the bottom of the stairs. Simon was right behind him.  
  
"So, did you have a good night?" Simon asked the question that Lucy knew someone would ask.  
  
"No, we had a terrible night. Never get married, Simon," Lucy joked.  
  
Kevin looked at Lucy and rolled his eyes as Simon and Robbie sat down across the table from them. "That was Lucy's way of saying. . ."  
  
Lucy interrupted him, "What? That was Lucy's way of saying what?" she asked him.  
  
He looked at Simon. "That that was a stupid question, Simon." Lucy nodded in agreement. "I've already learned one thing about Lucy this morning though."  
  
"What's that?" Robbie asked.  
  
"I learned that my wife isn't a morning person," Kevin laughed.  
  
"That's not true." Kevin just looked at his wife. "Well, ok. Maybe I'm not a morning person."  
  
"It probably doesn't help when you keep her up all night," Robbie quipped.  
  
Lucy blushed. "I learned something about Kevin this morning too," she smiled.  
  
"What's that?" Annie asked as she placed plates down in front of Robbie and Simon.  
  
"Yeah, what's that?" Kevin repeated.  
  
"I learned that my husband is a very cruel alarm clock. I'd take that annoying Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, any day." Lucy told them.  
  
Kevin took a drink of his milk. "You're just gonna have to learn to get out of bed when it's time to get out of bed instead of just laying there then," he told her.  
  
"What did he do?" Simon asked curiously.  
  
"I'm there lying in my nice warm bed, and he throws all the covers off of me. Trying to freeze me to death, I think."  
  
"It wasn't that cold," he explained. "Be glad you're not in New York," he said logically.  
  
"I really would have frozen to death."  
  
"And you thought you knew everything about each other. Be prepared to find out a whole lot more," Eric smiled at the newlyweds.  
  
"Yeah!" Lucy said sarcastically as they continued with their breakfast. 


	18. Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
(Note: Not sure the ages of the kids are correct, so just live with them.)  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Merry Christmas!  
  
By the time everybody had finished up their breakfast, the rest of the family began to arrive. The Camden doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Eric yelled out to the others who were already in the living room getting situated for the gift opening. He walked toward the front door humming "Away in A Manger".  
  
"Merry Christmas, Son!" The Colonel gave his son a hug and walked in carrying a bag full of presents as if he were Santa Clause.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Eric," Ruth greeted her son. Charles, Ginger, Patti- Mary, Susan, and Ben followed her into the house.  
  
"Matt and Sarah were right behind us," Ben told him as he walked inside.  
  
Eric stood in the doorway and waiting for Matt and Sarah to get out of the car and join the rest of the family. Everyone sat all of their presents down and found a place to sit. Eric stood up waiting for everyone to quiet down before speaking. "Wow! I've never had this many people in my living room for Christmas at one time. I guess I have Kevin and Lucy to thank for that," he looked over toward his daughter and son-in-law who were sitting on the floor, Kevin's arms wrapped around Lucy.  
  
"Can we open presents now, Dad?" Ruthie asked anxiously.  
  
"Presents, Presents," the twins echoed Ruthie.  
  
"Just a minute," he told them. "I forget we still have some kids here," he smiled.  
  
"Kids who are anxiously waiting to open presents," Ruthie added emphatically.  
  
"Presents, Presents," the twins repeated again and clapped their hands. Everyone laughed.  
  
Eric held up his hand. "I have to give my speech first."  
  
Ruthie groaned. "This will take awhile."  
  
"It might," he turned back toward the rest of the group. "But I think you'll enjoy it." He turned around and pulled the living room doors shut, pulled a sheet that he had tacked up down to cover the doors, and then set up the projector.  
  
"A speech with pictures?" Annie asked.  
  
"That's right," he smiled. "Ruthie, could you turn the lights off?" Ruthie did as her father asked.  
  
Eric began, showing his and Annie's wedding picture. "Twenty-five years ago, it was only Annie and me on that first Christmas together." He clicked to the next picture, which showed a very young Eric and Annie sitting in front of their first Christmas tree.  
  
He pushed the button on the projector to show the next picture. It was Matt's first baby picture taken just after he was born. "Then Matt came along and filled our next Christmas with joy." Pushing the button again revealed a picture of Eric sitting in front of the Christmas tree holding baby Matt.  
  
"Ahhh, you were such a cute little baby," Sarah crooned.  
  
The next picture was Mary's first baby picture. "Not long after Matt, my sweet Mary joined the family." He clicked it again to reveal a picture of a two-year-old Matt sitting next to his baby sister. There were opened Christmas presents in the background. Matt didn't look like he even knew the picture was being taken. He had a big grin on his face, and his finger stuck in Mary's ear.  
  
"No wonder I'm hard of hearing in that ear," Mary joked while the others laughed.  
  
Eric pushed the button on the projector again to reveal the next baby picture, "Then came my precious little Lucy." The next picture was of the three kids; four-year-old Matt was holding baby Lucy is his arms, and two- year-old Mary was leaning her head against her brother. It was an adorable picture.  
  
"After Lucy came along, we decided we needed a break," Eric joked. He continued on to another picture where the three of them were slightly older. Matt was six, Mary was four, and Lucy was two. Matt and Mary both appeared to be helping Lucy open up her Christmas gift.  
  
Next Simon's baby picture was shown. "Four years after Lucy, Simon joined the family." The next picture Eric showed looked as if an eight-year-old Matt had just placed his baby brother into a box that had held one of his gifts. He looked like he was about to wrap Simon up. Another picture showed the four of them together, Mary and Lucy were holding their Christmas stockings. Matt had placed his over his head and had given the camera a cheesy grin. "Matt, as you can see, was our little jokester."  
  
"Four years later, number 5 joined the Camden family," Eric showed Ruthie's baby picture, and then switched over to the Christmas picture of all five kids, 12-year-old Matt, ten-year-old Mary, eight-year-old Lucy, four-year- old Simon, and baby Ruthie. They had posed in front of the fireplace.  
  
"For nine straight years, these five were mine and Annie's pride and joy," he continued to click through pictures of them each year, as they were getting older. The later pictures even included Happy.  
  
Then, when Ruthie was 9, Simon was 12, Lucy was 16, Mary was 18, and Matt was 20; Annie and I got the biggest surprise of our lives," he clicked to a photo of the twins. "Sam and David."  
  
"Not long after that, we added a new member to our family, Robbie joined us." He continued on for another five minutes or so showing pictures of all seven of his kids and Robbie as they grew up. He ended with a picture taken of all 10 of them, plus Happy, from last Christmas.  
  
"That," he turned off the projector, "brings us to this Christmas." He rolled the equipment out of the way and turned the lights back on. "A Christmas with ten. . ." Happy barked. "I mean 11 - to a Christmas with extended family, and now in-laws," he looked at Sarah and Kevin. "I know I say this for everyone, when I say that it's nice to have you all here. This is probably the only Christmas we're gonna have with everyone here." He paused and looked over the group. "Well, what are we waiting for? Ruthie, why don't you help the twins pass out the gifts," he nodded toward the Christmas tree. "I'm going to get my camera."  
  
  
  
.Stay tuned for Chapter 19 - Something is wrong with Lucy? Will she and Kevin be able to go on their honeymoon after all? 


	19. Panic Attack!

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Panic Attack!  
  
"Ok. Here's the plan. We're leaving on Flight 120 out of Glen Oak to Honolulu at 11 a.m. tomorrow morning. That will take about 5-½ hours, which means we should arrive in Honolulu at 2:30 p.m., which is minus the 2-hour time difference. We'll take the next inter-island plane over to Hilo by 3, which should get us there by 3:45. Then we'll rent a car and take the 30- minute drive to Volcano so we should be there between 4:30 - 5 p.m. That will give us time to check in, get settled in and ready for supper. We'll go to bed early and start sightseeing the next morning," Kevin was sitting on their bed with travel book in hand going through his and Lucy's plans for their honeymoon.  
  
Lucy was sitting over in front of the mirror quietly brushing her hair vaguely paying attention to Kevin's ramblings.  
  
Kevin continued on not noticing Lucy's silence. "The next morning we'll head off to spend the day at the park," referring to Hawaii Volcano National Park, "then we'll go to bed early again and head back out early the next morning for one of their before sunrise tours of the lava lakes. We'll head back to the inn, get a nap in before breakfast, and then head up to the Tropical Botanical Gardens and Akaka Falls north of Hilo. Then maybe we'll have time some time to head down to Papakolea Beach for a little while the following day," he finished. "How does that sound?"  
  
Lucy continued slowly brushing her hair. She said nothing.  
  
"Lucy?" Kevin finally looked up at her and noticed she was acting strange. He started to get worried. "Lucy, what's wrong?"  
  
Lucy slowly turned toward her husband. "Huh?" she said distantly, her hands were beginning to shake.  
  
Kevin dropped the book down on the bed and walked over to his wife. He kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"Did you hear a word I said?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I heard you say, 'Lucy?'" she weakly joked, her hands beginning to shake even more.  
  
He took the brush from her hands and grabbed them to steady them. "Are you ok? Talk to me Lucy."  
  
Lucy's lips began to tremble uncontrollably, she started to cry, "It's just. . ."  
  
"What? It's just what?"  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me. I was fine until now," she stated breathlessly. "Oh, dear; I can't breathe."  
  
Kevin pulled her off the chair and took her in his arms. They sat on the floor. "It's ok, Lucy. Take a deep breath," he said calmly even though on the inside he was getting scared. "Just breathe, Luce," he instructed.  
  
Lucy took a few deep breaths before continuing. "It's just that. . ." she stopped to take another deep breath and try to calm herself a little bit. "I'm scared," she said softly.  
  
"Of what?" he asked, still holding onto her.  
  
"Flying."  
  
Kevin was confused, "You flew to Buffalo earlier this year."  
  
"I was scared then too, but not like this." She laughed humorously, "I was nervous wreck that whole flight. I was hanging onto the seat for dear life the whole way. I was yelling at the flight attendants. Why do you think I was in such a bad mood at the airport when we got there?" She grabbed onto Kevin tighter. "I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can get on that plane. What if something happens?"  
  
"Shhh. Lucy, nothing gonna happen. Everything's going to be fine," he consoled.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably what the people on Flight 93 said," she blurted out before starting to cry again. "I can't do it." She started gasping for air again. "I can't get on that airplane."  
  
"Breathe, Lucy. Take a deep breath," he continued to hold onto her and try to calm her down. "Look, we'll see how you feel in the morning. We'll figure something out," Kevin promised.  
  
------  
  
The next morning at 8 a.m., Kevin and Lucy walked into the Camden kitchen where Annie was going about her usual routine of fixing breakfast. No one else was down for breakfast yet. Lucy slowly walked over to the chair and sat down; she had a blank look on her face. Annie noticed. "What's wrong with Lucy?" she asked Kevin.  
  
Kevin had went over to the phone and picked it up. He had just finished dialing a number. He silenced Annie for a moment when someone on the other line picked up.  
  
"Glen Oak Family Clinic, how may I help you?" the woman on the other end asked.  
  
"I was wondering if there would be a way I could get my wife in to see one of the doctor's right away. She and I are leaving at 11 to go on vacation, and I need to get her in now before we leave," Kevin asked the woman.  
  
"What's your wife's name, Sir?"  
  
"Lucy Kinkirk. . .actually, it's probably still under Camden - Lucy Camden. That's C-A-M-D-E-N," Kevin answered. Annie stood there watching him, looking worried.  
  
"We can get her in with Dr. Johnson at 8:50," she said.  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"Ok, your wife is scheduled with Dr. Johnson in 50 minutes. See you then," she said politely and hung up. Kevin hung up the phone.  
  
"What's going on?" Annie asked.  
  
"Lucy won't get on the plane," he told her.  
  
"Why, Luce?" she looked at her daughter. Lucy just shrugged.  
  
"She panicked on me last night." He turned toward Lucy, "I got an appointment for you at 8:50. I'll take you to your appointment, then we'll come back and get our stuff and head over to the airport." He sat down next to Lucy. "We'll talk to the doctor; maybe she can give you something. We'll get you on that plane. I think you'll be fine once we get there," she said reassuringly.  
  
"Well, at least eat something before you go," Annie told them.  
  
-----  
  
At 10:30, Eric and Annie walked Kevin and Lucy to the gate where they would be boarding their flight.  
  
"Are you going to be ok, Lucy?" Annie asked her daughter.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I think that Ativan the doctor prescribed for me has started to calm me down a bit."  
  
"Good," Annie gave her daughter a hug. "Take care of her, Kevin."  
  
"You know I will," he smiled and gave Annie a hug. "See you guys in four days."  
  
"Have fun! Take lots of pictures." Eric told them as Kevin and Lucy walked off toward the gate. Before they went through, Lucy turned and waved to her parents.  
  
"I hope she'll be ok. I always knew Lucy had a fear of flying. I didn't realize it was that bad."  
  
"She'll be fine," Eric comforted her. "Kevin's with her. He'll make sure she's ok." 


	20. The Honeymoon Begins

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
(Note: I have never been to Hawaii, but I am very interested in going someday! Ha! Like that will ever happen. Anyways, everything about Hawaii in this chapter has been researched online. In fact you can check out http://www.volcanoinn.com/ yourself for more information about what is talked about in this chapter.)  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The Honeymoon Begins  
  
"Well, Sweetheart, you made it? That wasn't such a bad trip was it?" Kevin asked Lucy as he drove the rental vehicle to the inn they would be spending the next few days staying at.  
  
"No, I suppose not. It sure feels good to have my feet back on the ground, though," she admitted. "It helped that we had nice flight attendants too. I actually got my nuts when I asked for them," she joked.  
  
"Yeah, I lost count after the 15th time you asked. It's a wonder they didn't run out of nuts."  
  
"Hey, it's a comfort food," she explained.  
  
"Whatever!" he laughed. A few minutes later he pulled into the small parking lot of the Volcano Inn. "Here we are, one honeymoon suite awaits," he announced.  
  
"Wow!" Lucy looked around. "Look at that gorgeous palm trees."  
  
"Just wait until you see the room I got for us. They don't call it the 'tree house suite' for nothing. Wait here, I'll go check us in." Kevin stepped inside long enough to check in at the desk and then came back to the car holding a key in his hand. He started the car back up.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I rented us the Volcano Cottage. It's preferred 10 to 1 by most honeymooners, according to their website," he winked. "It's two blocks down the road, actually surrounded by the rainforest."  
  
Lucy laughed, "I see you've done your research."  
  
"Yep. I wanted to make sure I got only the best for my beautiful wife."  
  
Lucy looked back out the window as Kevin drove down the street. He pulled into another small parking lot and stopped the car.  
  
"Which one is ours?" she asked.  
  
He pointed up. He and Lucy grabbed their luggage and climbed the outside steps to the upper level. Kevin unlocked and opened the door then stepped aside and let Lucy be the first to enter. Lucy's head turned in all directions as she took in the room. Up above her was and exposed beam ceiling as in most cottages. There was a small couch, recliner, entertainment system with TV and VCR and a coffee table in the middle of one side of the room. On the other side of the room sat a large king-sized bed. The whole room was surrounded in windows looking out over the rainforest. "I see why they call it the tree-house suite," Lucy nodded in understanding. She set down her luggage and turned back to look at Kevin who had just shut the door behind them. "This is gorgeous," she was pleased.  
  
"I was hoping you'd like it," he said.  
  
She walked over to try out the bed. She sat down and sunk in. "Oooh, comfy."  
  
"We'll check that out later," Kevin said with a smile. "I'm hungry now. They said that supper would be ready anytime we wanted to eat. What do you say we walk back over since it's nice outside?"  
  
"Sounds lovely," she stood up and took Kevin's hand. They headed over to the Inn for supper and then wound up the day early so that they could start their sightseeing the next morning.  
  
-----  
  
Lucy gasped, "Wow! I thought it was cool walking the park yesterday, but this is way more awesome!" Kevin and Lucy had gotten up very early, way before sunrise, the morning of the 28th so they could drive over and take the at night tour of the lava lakes. They were in a group with a few other people, and the park ranger was guiding them extremely close to the molten lava. Lucy took a drink from her water bottle that they had to bring along as they were very close to extremely hot temperatures and needed to keep their dehydration. They also had to wear some protective equipment, special boots, etc. for the hike.  
  
"What's with the smoke?" one of the other's asked the park ranger.  
  
"That would be where the lava is running down and meeting with the cold ocean. Just like you learned in science," he smiled. "When extremely hot and cold temperatures meet, well, something's gonna happen."  
  
The park ranger walked over and stood right next to one of the lakes. He placed a metal rod inside and pulled out some of the thick, orange substance. He took it over for them to examine. He then motioned for them to walk a little closer. "Just be careful," he kept them behind him. "We wouldn't want you falling in," he joked.  
  
They continued their tour for a little longer before heading back up toward the road and heading back to the cottage for a nap before waking up for breakfast and continuing on their next day's journey.  
  
-----  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 21 - Head out on a hike up to Akaka Falls and a trip to the Hawaii Tropical Botanical Gardens with Lucy and Kevin. 


	21. A Spectacular Day

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
(Note: I have never been to Hawaii, but I am very interested in going someday! Ha! Like that will ever happen. Anyways, everything about Hawaii in this chapter has been researched online. In fact you can check out http://www.htbg.com/ yourself for more information about what is talked about in this chapter.)  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The Spectacular Day  
  
"Akaka Falls State Park is one of the gems of the windward side of the Big Island. The park encompasses 66 acres of lush tropical forest and two scenic waterfalls," Lucy read from a brochure on the park. She and Kevin pulled into a parking lot, stepped out and looked over their surroundings. "Gorgeous," she described the area as they grabbed some hiking supplies from the backseat of the car.  
  
Kevin noticed two trails, one heading right and one heading left. "That sign over there says we should take the right trail," he pointed toward the sign in between the two trails. It was an old wooden sign that said "Circle Route" on the top. Underneath that it said "Kahuna Falls" with an arrow pointed toward the right and then "Akaka Falls" with an arrow pointing left. Then it added "suggested circle route" with a longer arrow pointing to the right.  
  
"What's the difference?" Lucy asked.  
  
"The difference is that it leaves the best and most spectacular site for last - Akaka Falls," he smiled and handing her a water bottle for the trip. "How long does the brochure say the trail is anyway?" He grabbed the camera case and clipped it to one of his belt loops on his jeans.  
  
Lucy looked down a couple paragraphs. "Half a mile. It loops around in a circle, so I guess we'll wind up coming back on the left trail." She observed.  
  
"That's not very long. I expected it to be longer."  
  
"The brochure says that it's best to check out everything. It's a very scenic trail," she told him. "That's why it will probably take most of the morning."  
  
"Well, then. Let's get going. We still have to hit the botanical garden later." Kevin and Lucy headed off to the right trail. They began their walk through the lush rainforest taking in all the plants, flowers, trees, and animals along the way. A little later they came across Kahuna Falls.  
  
"Cool!" Lucy smiled as Kevin pointed the camera toward the waterfall and snapped some pictures. She gazed out over the field toward the 100-foot, thin drop surrounded by trees, trees, and more trees. "Dad's going to wish he were here," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe we'll have to get them to come someday and check this out for themselves. Maybe they could use it as a second honeymoon or something."  
  
"No way. If they come here; I'm coming back with them. This is too gorgeous not to see again." They finished up admiring the falls and headed on down the trail. They followed the path and walked through a heavily wooded area filled with tree branches that they had to duck under and step over. In the middle of this heavily wooded area, they crossed over a small, rapidly flowing creek. Eventually they wandered out of the forest and into a more open area. From a distance Lucy spotted the most breathtaking waterfall she'd ever seen. She pointed, "Look!"  
  
Kevin walked up behind her and stopped. "That must be Akaka Falls," he nodded. They both moved in toward the waterfall as close as they were allowed on the trail. They were staring at a perfectly vertical, 420-foot drop into what from a distance could be described as a "black hole". The closer they got to it; they noticed a stream-eroded gorge at the bottom of the falls, which ran into a long river. As impressive as Kahuna Falls were before, Akaka Falls was completely breathtaking. It was again surrounded on all sides by endless rainforest.  
  
They leaned against the railing on the trail and looked out at the waterfall. "This I could stare at all day," Lucy admitted.  
  
Kevin again got the camera out to snap some pictures. "If this doesn't make your family want to come to Hawaii, I don't know what will," he joked as he pushed the shutter button on the camera. He quit taking pictures long enough to turn to Lucy. "Thanks!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For choosing Hawaii for our honeymoon. This is something neither of us are ever going to forget."  
  
"Then I guess I should thank you," Lucy told him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For getting me here. I wouldn't have stepped on that airplane without you."  
  
"You going to be able to get on the airplane the day after tomorrow and go home?" he asked.  
  
Lucy turned back toward the waterfall, "Yeah, but I wish I didn't have to go home."  
  
"I know what you mean, but I'll get you back here someday," he promised.  
  
----------  
  
After grabbing some lunch, Kevin and Lucy headed over to the Hawaii Tropical Botanical Garden. They went into the gift shop to register before walking across the street to begin their four-mile long tour of the garden.  
  
"This is where we're going to have fun," Kevin told her, referring to the long hike they were about to take. "Four miles is a bit more then a half a mile. Think you can make it?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course," she told him confidently, but then added, "I hope."  
  
"You better. I don't care to carry you the last two miles," he laughed as they walked over to the gate entrance. After talking to the gatekeeper, they passed in and headed down the boardwalk to the trail.  
  
"Let's get this road on the show," Lucy said excitedly.  
  
"That's show on the road," Kevin corrected her with a smile.  
  
"Whatever! It was a figure of speech anyway."  
  
On the first section of the trail, the "Palm Vista Trail", the two of them walked through a bunch of palm trees and into what is called the "Fern Circle".  
  
"Where are we at?" Lucy asked her husband.  
  
Kevin pointed to a sign about 20 feet in front of them, "Looks like we're heading to the Palm Jungle Trail." They walked on a little further and spotted Onomea Falls up ahead of them. "Well, it's not Akaka Fall by any means, but it's pretty," he smiled.  
  
"It's peaceful," Lucy added. They stopped a moment and quietly listened to the sound of the waterfall before heading off down the trail again.  
  
Almost an hour had passed by the time they had passed through Heliconia Trail, Banyan Canyon where the Onomea stream flowed through, a into the beautiful Orchid Garden. They arrived at the Flamingo and Duck Pond. "Oh, how cute! Look at the duckies!" Lucy pointed toward the birds.  
  
"I prefer the Flamingo's myself," Kevin said as he snapped yet again another picture along the trail. This time of one of the pink flamingos who appeared to be posing for him.  
  
"Do we have anything we can feed them," Lucy asked.  
  
"We are not feeding them, Luce; although, feeding us is a good idea," he reached into his backpack and pulled out a small bag of potato chips.  
  
Lucy sighed and began walking on down the trail. She reached over and grabbed the potato chips from Kevin. "Hey!" he said surprised.  
  
"You can eat in front of those poor birds if you want and get away with it, but not me. You're sharing," she munched on a few chips.  
  
"Ok. Take as many as you want," he gave in.  
  
"It's not like you needed to give me permission, honey," she smiled sweetly at him. " I was gonna do it anyway."  
  
A little while later they came to the trail that took them past the Pacific Ocean, around a few more streams and lakes, over Boulder creek, and into the bird aviaries where they identified many different types of birds. The time seemed to go by very quickly.  
  
"Well, Lucy. Looks like you made it without me having to carry you after all." Kevin told her.  
  
"What? We're done?" Lucy asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah," Kevin pointed toward the trail's end a little way ahead of them.  
  
"You're kidding. That's it? I could go on another four miles."  
  
Kevin grinned. "You know. That's the thing about you. You're a lot like your dad."  
  
"I am."  
  
"You and Dad both like to be one with nature. You love nature and everything in it. I've noticed the way you've enjoyed yourself on these scenic trails. You love it. Although, what I can't figure out is why you're not a camping person."  
  
"I am too a camping person. I just need to have my hair dryer and curling iron. . . oh, and indoor plumbing. A hot tub is good too," Lucy continued naming off things she'd have to have if she went camping. Kevin just smiled to himself and walked off toward the end of the trail.  
  
-----  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 22 - Lucy and Kevin head home from their honeymoon, and the Camden's prepare for the beginning of a brand new year. 


	22. Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: This is purely fiction but based on the WB series 7th Heaven. The WB and Spelling Television, unless you don't recognize them, own all characters.  
  
(NOTE: This will be my last chapter in this story; however, look for a sequel to this story coming soon. I have the storyline pretty close to being figured out. In the meantime, I'd love it if you guys checked out my other story "Complicated" about Robbie. Believe it or not, it's not too bad.) :o) Enjoy!  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Happy New Year!  
  
"Flight 830 will be arriving at gate C in five minutes; flight 830 will be arriving at gate C in five minutes," the airport loudspeaker announced for another flight that would be coming in soon.  
  
Eric and Annie watched the crowd as his began to disperse. They were closely looking out for any sign of Lucy and Kevin. It was late evening on the 30th, and the couple was just getting home form their honeymoon in Hawaii.  
  
"Look!" There they are!" Annie got excited and pointed toward the crowd in the distance. "Lucy!" she yelled out so that they would see her.  
  
Lucy spotted her mother waving at them. "There's mom and dad," she told Kevin. They headed toward their parents.  
  
"Hi, Mom, Dad," Lucy gave her mom and dad a hug.  
  
"Welcome home, Luce," Eric greeted. "Glad to see you made it home in one piece."  
  
"Told you I'd bring her back home safe," Kevin said as he hugged Annie.  
  
"I want to hear all about your trip. Everything!" Annie said to her daughter.  
  
"Mom, can we just go get our luggage and go home. I'm tired," Lucy admitted.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure. I'm sorry. You two must be exhausted. Let's get you guys home so you can relax," she smiled as they headed off toward the baggage claim. "But I expect to hear every detail of your honeymoon tomorrow," she added.  
  
-----  
  
Kevin and Lucy slept late New Years Eve morning, but got up in time for lunch. They headed down to the kitchen to join the rest of the family.  
  
"Hey, you guys rested up?" Annie asked them as they sat down. Annie made them some sandwiches for lunch.  
  
"Yeah, felt good sleeping late, didn't it, honey?" Kevin winked at Lucy.  
  
"We haven't been able to sleep late since, well, before we were married."  
  
"You didn't even get to sleep late in Hawaii?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Nope, we were pretty busy with all of our sightseeing trips. Most of them we had to start out early in the morning," Lucy told them.  
  
"That stinks."  
  
"Ruthie," Eric began. "You don't go to Hawaii to sleep till noon. I can't wait to hear about everything they saw," he smiled.  
  
"Oh, Dad, you're gonna love it. I can't wait till you see the pictures. You're gonna want to take mom there."  
  
"You think so, Lucy?" Annie perked up.  
  
"Yeah," she laughed.  
  
"Don't give your mother ideas, Lucy," he gently scolded.  
  
"So, what are you waiting for?" Annie urged. "Do tell us everything?"  
  
"No," Kevin told her.  
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
"Not yet," Kevin smiled. "Lucy and I are going to go out and get our film developed as soon as we're done with lunch at one of those 1 hour photos places."  
  
"We're gonna make you wait until tonight to hear about our trip," she finished. "That way we'll have pictures to show you too."  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"I think we're going to have plenty of time to tell you everything. After all we'll all be up waiting for 2003 to get here anyway," Kevin explained logically. "Besides, we don't have time yet. I need to go call mom and Ben, and Lucy's going to have to call Mary and Matt. We promised we'd call them today."  
  
-----  
  
Later that evening after supper; Eric, Annie, Simon, Robbie, Ruthie, Sam, David, Kevin, and Lucy all gathered into the living room. Lucy grabbed the pictures and sat down.  
  
"Now, are you guys going to tell us about your vacation?" Simon asked.  
  
"Yes," Lucy said as she picked up one of the small packages and pulled out the first set of pictures.  
  
"I'm assuming the flights were ok," Annie asked her daughter.  
  
"The flights were fine; as long as I was drugged up," she added.  
  
"And as long as she had nuts," Kevin finished.  
  
"The trip home was a little bumpy the first couple hours though," Lucy admitted.  
  
"Did you puke?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Ruthie?" Annie scolded.  
  
"What, I was just wondering if she got airsick."  
  
"No, I didn't." She turned to look at her husband. "Kevin was feeling a little nauseous, though."  
  
"I was fine," he defended. "Ok, I was glad when we got out of the turbulence."  
  
Lucy pulled out the first pictures and started passing them around. "These are pictures that I took as soon as we got off the plane in Honolulu."  
  
"Oooh, the inside of the Honolulu airport. Very scenic," Robbie joked.  
  
"They get better," Lucy said.  
  
"Yeah, the pictures I took are better," Kevin chuckled. Lucy light smacked him in the arm, which only made him laugh harder. "Face it, Luce; you're not a photographer."  
  
"Yeah, I know," she admitted. She passed around some more pictures. "Here are the pictures of the inn we stayed at. She showed them the pictures of the front entrance, the rainforest outside of the cottage, as well as pictures of the inside view of the cottage they had lived in for a few days.  
  
"Wow, this is gorgeous," Annie admired the details of the room. They talked about the Volcano Inn and the "tree house" for a while longer before Lucy picked up the pictures from Hawaii Volcano National Park.  
  
"This is Mt. Kilauea," Kevin passed the pictures around the circle one at a time, pointing out the different craters and domes and trails that they had caught on film.  
  
"Did you bring us home some lava rocks from the volcano?" Robbie asked.  
  
"We didn't touch them," Lucy said. "I wasn't going to have bad luck just because you wanted a souvenir," she told him. She then pulled out the pictures from the before sunrise tour of the volcano. "We weren't sure if these pictures would turn out," she began to explain. These were taken in the middle of the night, actually about 4 in the morning."  
  
"You were up that early?" Simon asked incredulously.  
  
"We had to be. Once you see these pictures you'll know why. They turned out really well." Kevin told him. "They're of the Mt. Kilauea lava lakes and flows right next to the ocean. It's an awesome sight in the middle of the night." Lucy handed them to her mother.  
  
She gasped, "How close were you guys?" Kevin demonstrated the distance with his hands. "You were that close?"  
  
They nodded. "Give or take a foot or two."  
  
"Cool!" Simon and Robbie chimed in.  
  
Kevin and Lucy went on for the next hour or so showing them the pictures of the waterfalls and the botanical garden, and even the beach that they went to the day before they returned home.  
  
"Now that would be neat to go see that volcano sometime," Robbie admitted.  
  
"Yeah," Simon and Ruthie both agreed.  
  
"I think I'd prefer to see the waterfalls," Eric surmised.  
  
"We actually thought that would be the part you'd like, Dad," Lucy told him.  
  
"It sounds like you two had a great time," Annie said. She looked at her husband, "I wanna go."  
  
Eric put his arm around her shoulders. "I know. Maybe someday when we're old and gray and the twins are finally out of the house, we'll be able to afford it," he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Or maybe you'll get lucky and we'll be able to afford it before then." Eric looked over at the clock. "It's only 11:30? Time sure goes by slow when you're dreaming of Hawaii," he joked.  
  
"Perfect!" Lucy excitedly stood up and left the living room.  
  
"Where's she going?" Eric asked Kevin.  
  
"We left a bag of gifts that we brought home for everyone over by the back door," Kevin laughed.  
  
Lucy came walking back in. "What did you get us?" Ruthie perked up.  
  
"Hold your horses, Ruthie. We got everybody here something," she smiled at her little sister.  
  
Lucy handed Kevin her mother's gift; he passed it along her Annie. "We got this for you, Mom. You don't actually have to use it or anything," he grinned.  
  
She took the gift from his hands. It was a ceramic pineapple with a hook on it. "Oh, how cute," she looked at them. "What's it's supposed to be used for?" she asked.  
  
"It's supposed to be a towel hook. You know, to hang towels on," Lucy explained. "Although, you could probably hang anything on it if you want - keys, Happy's leashes, dad's ties. . ."  
  
"And this is for you, Dad," Kevin handed Eric his gift.  
  
"Hey, it's a wooden pineapple with holes in it," he smiled. "Just what I always wanted." The others laughed.  
  
"It's a toothpick holder," Lucy explained. "You're always asking for toothpicks."  
  
"Oh, it's great. Maybe I can keep it on my desk in my office. Thanks!"  
  
Simon was next. Lucy pulled out a piece of clothing and handed it to him. "It's a Hawaiian shirt," he unfolded it and held it up. "I've always wanted one of these." It was one of those shirts with palm trees and beaches all over it. "Cecilia's gonna love it."  
  
"Oh, before we forget, we brought everyone home a leis," Kevin passed out the colorful Hawaiian floral necklaces and everyone put them on.  
  
"Ruthie, we got you one of those Hawaii type hats the ladies wear," she pulled out a straw hat that she knew Ruthie would like.  
  
"Thanks, Lucy, Kevin," she smiled and put it on. "How do I look?" she asked.  
  
"Hawaiian," Lucy smiled at her sister.  
  
"Robbie, we were going to get you a hula skirt, but we didn't know what size you would wear," he grinned.  
  
"Awww, I wanted one of those," Robbie kidded.  
  
"So we bought you this Hawaiian backpack instead; you know since you're still in school, we thought it would come in handy," Kevin handed Robbie the backpack.  
  
"Hey, this is neat. I needed a new one anyway. That black one I've got has holes in it. Thanks you two."  
  
"That leaves Sam and David," Lucy looked over at the twins who had fallen asleep on the living room floor. "But they're a little busy right now," she smiled. "We got them Hawaiian print pajamas - red for David and blue for Sam." She unfolded them to show her parents.  
  
"Oh, those are so cute," Annie took them from Lucy. "The boys will love them."  
  
Just then the living room clock struck 12.  
  
"It's midnight!" Ruthie said.  
  
"Goodbye 2002 - hello 2003!" Eric added. "Here's to a brand new year," Eric leaned over and kissed Annie.  
  
"Here's to the three of us keeping this a trouble-free year," Ruthie went over and gave Simon and Robbie each a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Here's to our first new year together as husband and wife," Lucy said softly as Kevin leaned over to kiss his wife.  
  
THE END! (For now)  
  
Stayed tuned for a sequel to "The Greatest Gift Of All"! 


End file.
